Have You Seen This Girl
by Dewey18
Summary: Alex Gaskarth has always been the party boy. The kind of boy who put a one night limit on girls. When he meets Spencer for less than an hour can she really leave that much of an impression? ATL , BLG , TM , FOB . Read and review pleassse
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own any of the bands in here unfortunately. Although I do own ****Spencer****, Adam, and ****Kaiden.  
I was writing this story on another site so this is what I've got so far, afteer this updates will be just  
regular chapters. 3  
I'll be taking the codes out later. Hope you like, tell me what you think pretty please, and where you think  
it should go!! I'm getting a llittle stuckk.... ,**

**

* * *

**

"Alex wake up!" Jack whined jumping onto my bunk.

"What the fuck Jack! I'm awake." I yelled "Get the fuck off me."

"What's your problem?" He asked accusingly.

"Nothing dude, just get the fuck off." I yelled pushing him down to the floor.

"You're lying." Jack exclaimed following me to the front of our bus. "And you're really bad at it Alex. Tell me please?" He begged giving me puppy dog eyes.

"That's not fair Jack!" I exclaimed.

"Just tell me. You know you want to" he said batting his eyelashes.

"Fine, so after yesterdays show, I met this girl.

* * *

I was standing against our bus talking to my mom, because I get absolutely no service on the bus, when she walked past. I didn't really see here, I just smelt her, as weird as that sounds. She smelt like mosh mixed with something sweet and fruity. She was very short maybe 5'3'' at the most. Her short skirt stopped right above her knees giving a perfect show of her legs. They were perfectly toned. Not the anorexic legs that most girls sported these days.

For some reason, I had to meet her.

I hung up on my mom and ran towards her. Under the street lamp I could see her light brown hair, it was wavy but not too curly. She had it up in one of those ponytails that only part of the hair is in and the other half just hangs down.

As I got closer I could hear that she was crying, "Excuse me?" I tapped her shoulder, "are you okay?" She flinched under my touch and muttered a simple, 'm'fine'.

"I don't mean to be rude, but it sure doesn't sound like you're ok."

"Well, not to be rude but, it's none of your business! You don't even know me!" Her face was red with anger but her deep green eyes portrayed the hurt perfectly. "For all you know this is normal." She rambled angrily.

"Well, if this is normal for you, I'd hate to see how you act when you're sad." I said chuckling. "I'm Alex."

"I know." She said quietly, sniffling. "I'm fine really, I just need to get home."

"Please wait." I said desperately.

"Why?" she demanded, her anger returning.

"What's your name?"

"What? Why?"

"Well it's not everyday you see a girl fleeing from a concert she probably paid a good deal of money to go to. And it's really not any day that a girl has made me hang up on my mom. And it's really never that I've seen a girl and noticed her clothes for any other reason than to figure out how I'd be taking them off. I mean I know it's soon, but there's something about you." I rambled.

"It's Spencer." She said with little emotion.

"Now Spencer, why were you crying?"

"I do not want to talk about it with you." She said bluntly.

* * *

"Chick's got a temper!" Jack exclaimed getting up to poor himself some cereal.

"Just listen to the story." I said defensively.

"Sorry dude, keep going." Jack said between bites

* * *

"Come on, you know you want to. I'm Alex Gaskarth! How can you resist this?" I said smiling.

"It's not that easy. I mean I want you to be this sweet guy, but I know you're not. I want you to actually care but I know you don't. I don't want to just be another lay to you. I want to trust you but I know I can't!"

"Well that's a breakthrough…" I said as we leaned against her car.

"No, it's not." She exclaimed, starting to cry again.

"Calm down babe, it's all good. I'm here, it'll all be fine."

"No! God, you're an ass." She said pushing me away. I just stood there shocked. "Sorry, sorry. It's just not a good time for your ego and I to get acquainted."

I laughed, "I'll try to keep it at bay."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Please tell me?"

"Not right now." She whispered resting her head on my shoulder as we sat down on the curb.

"Only if you promise to tell me later." I said sternly.

"Fine." She smiled, lighting up her whole face. As I looked into her eyes they, once again, gave away her real emotions. The pain I saw crushed me. I gently whipped away the few tears that had fallen and pulled her close. She finally let me without putting up a fight.

"Can we go back inside?" I asked, she glared at me. "Come on, you bought your ticket, you should at least see Fall Out Boy." Her puffy red eyes looked up at me, she looked so small and innocent. "Please?" I gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright fine." She said smiling a little. I grabbed her hand and led her into the back door. Where the security guard gave us a hard time.

"Dude, she's with me." I protested.

"Sorry, I can't let her in without a pass." He said sternly.

"Fuck, Spencer just wait here for a minute." I said heading toward the venue's back door. I turned towards the her. "Don't move I'll be right back. I promise." She smiled as I turned to the security guard. "Watch her. Make sure she's okay. She's special man." He agreed. "Stay, I'm coming right back for you."

"Fine, you have my word. Just go already!" She said actually laughing.

"Good." I said smiling as I turned to run up the stairs back to the venue to find Al.

"Hey Alex! How's it going?" he said slapping my hand.

"Hey Al, I really need a back stage pass, like ASAP. We didn't use any for fans or bring any extra people with us tonight." I rushed out.

"Uh, sure. Why…?" he asked curiously.

"I met this girl. But security wouldn't let me bring her in without one. So I really need a pass."

"Sure. Here you go." He said handing me a shiny pass.

"Thanks man." I said as I ran towards the door again. Back outside I saw her sitting on the curb gazing up at the stars.

* * *

"Dude, you sound like a fucking fag! 'Gazing up at the stars." Jack said mocking me ending in a fit of laughter.

"Hey! Speak for yourself. Now do you want to hear the rest of it or can I go back to laying in my bunk?" I asked impatiently.

"Chill dude," Jack said getting up to put his bowl in the sink. "Continue."

"Jaaaaack!" Zack yelled onto the bus. "Is Alex up yet?"

"Yeah, but he's telling me a story." Jack called back.

"I want to hear!" Zack said hurrying to get a spot on the couch.

"Fine, but no interruptions" I said pointedly.

"Aye, aye captain." Zack said saluting me.

* * *

"Thinking about me?" I said as I walked over to her.

"Not exactly." She replied

"What does that mean?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Well, I was thinking about the fact that I should be having the time of my life. I'm apparently getting back stage passes, I'm with you, I'll be seeing the concert I've been waiting to see for months, but I'm just...not. I'm just kind of numb." She said, her voice reeking with pain and sorrow.

"Come on babe, I'll make it a night you'll never forget." She sighed giving me a polite smile. I grabbed her hand and she laced our fingers together. "Oh don't forget about this." I said letting go of her hand to give her the pass. She clipped it onto her belt loop and grabbed my hand again.

"Alex!" Patrick yelled excitedly, when we were inside. "Dude, who's the chick?"

"Pat, Spencer. Spencer, Patrick" I said holding her hand a bit tighter to me.

"Spencer baby, you're gorgeous." He commented extending his arms for a hug. "Dude, are you going to fuck her?" He asked pointedly while she was still in his arms.

"Pat, not cool. Lay off the beer. Go get some water or coffee or something. You have a show soon." I said angrily before noticing the crushed look that returned to her face. "Besides I thought I heard Al say he needed to talk to you and the guys."

"This was a bad idea." Spencer whispered as I pulled her into my arms.

"No, it wasn't. He's just drunk, he doesn't know what he's talking about." She mustered up a smile. "Is there something else wrong?" I asked worried.

"He's drinking beer. We drank beer; he made me drink it with him when we didn't have any other alcohol. He always thought it was funny," She said burying her head into my shoulder.

"It's going to be ok. Tonight will be amazing. I already promised that to you. You're with me." She scoffed, I laughed. "Come on, do you like Cobra?"

"Yeah" she said as we walked towards the stage.

"Well, it's not in the pit, but it's closer than any of them will get." Her eyes got huge.

"Alex, where exactly are you taking me." She said stopping in her tracks.

"Well I was thinking we could stand in front of the rail for a little bit and take some pictures and then we could go head up to the stage so you could watch the rest." She looked at me confused, "The photographers don't appreciate when people get in the way of their shots. Sound ok?"

"Sounds perfect." She said sounding genuinely happy." I grabbed her hand and we sat down on the steps leading down to the front of the stage. "How're you feeling Alex?"

"Wait what?" I asked being caught off guard.

"Well, you got sick during the set so I was just wondering if you were ok, or if I'd have to keep my distance." She giggled making me recall one of the worse memories of the night. "So how are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you." I said glancing at her, once again being taken aback by her true beauty. She defiantly wasn't one of the usual girls I'd go for. I had to chase her, which never happened, I'd rather just sit and talk with her, which never ever happened.

"Okay, good, I don't want to get puked on." She said laughing.

"Well in that case…" I said turning my body to completely face you.

"Alex! No, that's not funny!" she yelled, playfully pushing me back.

"Fine, fine." I said throwing my hands up in defeat.

* * *

"Wait, why are we hearing a story about Alex and some chick? We all know how it's going to end." Zack said laughing.

"Because if it had ended like that, the whole story would've been about the sex and Alex would not look so fucking depressed." Jack said mater-o-factly.

"That's true…" Zack said still not convinced.

"And because I asked him what was wrong and he said he'd have to tell me the whole story to get it." Jack continued.

"Guys, do we look like kindergartners?" Rian asked making everyone jump.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" Zack asked laughing.

"Dude, ask about the birds and the bees later. Why are we having story time?"

"Dude, you just missed the whole run down of why." Zack stated.

"Basically Alex is depressed and he's telling us why." Jack said as he cleared room on the couch. "Alex is she really that pretty?"

"Jack, it's an understatement when I talk about her. She's really short, but that just makes her look adorable somehow. She's thin, but healthy thin, none of that anorexic shit. Her hair was this golden color brown, short and wavy. She had the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen; it was sweet and warm and it lit up her whole face. But her eyes, man they were this spectacular color green. They were this almost grass green color with blue flakes in it. As cliché as it sounds, they were the perfect window into what she was thinking and feeling." I still couldn't exactly describe how beautiful she was. She was unique and gorgeous; I've never seen a girl as beautiful as her.

"Who is this mystery girl?" Rian asked.

"Spencer." Jack, Zack, and I all said simultaneously.

* * *

We messed around, while we waited for Cobra's set to start, just talking about each other.

"Who have you seen here?" I asked, looking around.

"Well, I've seen Boys Like Girls with Good Charlotte, Panic At The Disco" Her face dropped with the mention of this. I didn't understand it but figured I'd have to wait to find out. "You guys with Mayday Parade, The AP tour with 3Oh!3, We the Kings, Stereo Skyline, Cartel, Jesse McCartney—"

"Are you serious?" I asked interrupting her.

"Yeah, actually, I don't mind him and I really went for Metro Station."

"Fair enough." I said ignoring the band I very much do not like. "That's quite a list though." I commented.

"Oh, it's not over. "I've seen Sing it Loud, Never Shout Never, All-American Rejects, and Secondhand Serenade here. But I've seen other people other places."

"Really? Like who?" I asked leaning in, interested.

"Is it really that interesting Alex?" She said giggling self-consciously.

"It really is."

"Well, I saw All-American Rejects up at home and Owl City up there. I've seen Panic in Chicago, Green Day in Minnesota, Attack! Attack!, BrokeNCYDE, Forever the Sickest Kids, Reel Big Fish, Boys Like Girls, All Time Low...oh you guys, Never Shout Never, Motley Crue, Josh Turner, The Jonas Brothers, Brittney Spears, Aaron Carter, Backstreet Boys and 311 all at the Summer Fest grounds."

"God girl, you don't like concerts at all do you?" I said laughing.

"That's an understatement. Music's literally my life. I mean I know how cliché that is, but it's true. I'd really die without it. I'll listen to absolutely anything. It's just like the perfect way to escape, I guess. Gah, I don't think I could ever come close to describing it." Spencer rambled, "If I had any talent, at anything, I would be doing it." I smiled at her; she got everything I'd ever felt. The only difference was that I was apparently the lucky one that had the ability to accomplish what we both dreamed of. She looked out onto the crowd, I couldn't help stealing glances at her. I eventually gave up, successfully making myself feel like a stalker, and watched the crowd. "Alex, who's Al?" She asked randomly breaking our silence.

I chuckled, "He's the manager of this place."

"Oh, was he really looking for Patrick?" She asked hiding behind what little hair she could manage to get in front of her face.

"No, I was just worried about you. I didn't want to make it uncomfortable for you."

"Oh." She said back quietly. I wanted to say something more, but the screaming that started drowned out anything I would've attempted to say. The lights were out and Cobra mounted the stage waiting for the bright stage lights to light up.

"Come on!" I yelled grabbing her hand. We ran up to the front of the stage. She quickly started snapping pictures as the lights came on and Cobra launched into 'The City is at War'. I laughed as she took pictures and jumped and sang along with the crowd behind her. I stood there watching her trying to keep out of the way of the security and other photographers.

"Alexander Gaskarth what the fuck are you doing down there dude?!" Gabe yelled into the microphone. I hadn't even realized the song was over; I was too busy watching her.

I laughed at him and all the screaming girls that just noticed I'd been standing in front of them the entire time. "Dude, way to blow my cover." I said as I hopped on stage. "I'm brought this girl down here to take some pictures of you guys."

"Oo, where is she Alex?" Vicky asked scanning the small space in front of the stage. I pointed down towards her, noticing her face beat red by being in the spotlight. "Come on up here girlie! There's way too much testosterone up here." She said causing everyone to laugh. I pulled her up and we sat on the edge of the stage dancing like fools and singing along to their hit 'Bring It', more commonly known as 'Snakes on a Plane'. Her eyes were lit up and she looked like she was on cloud nine.

During the chorus, Gabe came up behind us and had us sing the chorus together with him and Vicky. We all sang along having a blast.

After we said goodnight to everyone we went back out to the side stage to watch the rest of the concert.

"Well what did you think? How was your first time singing on stage with major super stars?"

"Haha, you are no major super star." She said giggling, I pouted. "But maybe, a damn good rockstar?"

"That's more like it babe." I said slinging my arm around her and kissing her cheek. "So, what'd you think?"

"That was, oh my god, amazing!" She said happy, "Thank you, Alex, so much."

I smiled, "It was really nothing, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." She pulled me into a hug, catching me off guard. I pulled her close. We stood close to each other singing and dancing and messing around.

"Alex, dude, do you think you can watch Bronx for us for a little bit?" Pete asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Shit dude where did you come from?" I said, a tad scared. "I thought you didn't trust me with the little guy."

"Well out of all the people left that are available, we trust you the most."

"Aw, didn't want to leave Bronx with Jack or Zack?" I said laughing.

"Haha, you're hilarious dude."

"Where's Rian?" I asked confused.

"Drinking."

"Well, I'm glad to know I was the first in line for being the last resort." I said cheerfully.

"So will you do it man?"

"Yeah, I will. As long as you don't mind that I bring a friend."

"Is it that chick over there?" I nodded. "She's hot. Are you going to fuck her?" he asked laughing.

"What?" Spencer asked, angrily, spinning around to face us. "So that's all this is about? Just another conquest for Alex? Just another girl to try to get in bed to fuck? Well guess what, I'm not fucking falling for it. I can't believe you." She was yelling her face angry.

"No. Spencer, please, it's not like that at all."

"Sure Alex, and you actually like me. And you actually care about me and don't want anyone else anymore. Yeah right. I'm not the same as all the other dumb little girls you lure into bed." She started walking away. I grabbed onto her arm. "No, I'm leaving."

"Just wait. Let me talk to you? Please?"

"Just let go of me Alex." She said her tears returning.

"No! You're different. I swear, I'd never fight for a girl ever. It's not worth it to me when I can just find another girl. You're different. I actually want to be with you. Please just give me a minute to explain?"

"Fine you have three minutes." She responded coldly no longer looking me in the eyes.

"Pete only asked because the only time I really hang around with girls, it's to fuck them. But when I do that I don't fight to get them to come with me. I don't care about them. When they're emotional I just leave. But you're different. I care about you. I know I don't know you that well but it doesn't matter. Please you have to understand." I begged.

"Time's up Alex, I'm sorry. I don't want to be just another notch in your bed post." She said through tears. "You wont miss me, you can get anyone, remember?" She ripped her arm out of my grasp and ran out.

"But I like you…" I whispered, now alone.

"Dude, I hate to say anything, especially after that but can you please watch the little guy

for a little bit?"

"Yeah, it's fine." I left and headed out to Pete's and Ashley's bus. "I'll take over" I said smiling at the small pudgy boy that was smiling up at me. She handed him over and raced out mumbling her 'thank you'. "Hello little man." He smiled up at me.

* * *

"Makes sense now man." Jack said looking sad.

"Well what're you going to do?" Zack asked getting up.

"If I knew, do you think I'd be sitting on this bus wallowing like a fucking pussy? I don't fucking know, I can't get her off my mind." I went to the back and started writing.

The guys all got off the bus leaving me to cope with my problems.

"Dude, if you need help we're all here for you." Rian said, he was always looking out for us.

"Thanks man. I don't know what I'm going to do though…"

"Well when you think of it let me know." He said as he left me alone again to write.

Spencer's POV

"Hey Spencer." Adam trilled. "Good morning! Rise and shine. All that bull shit. What's up?"

"Adam, damn it, cut the fucking happy gay man bullshit. I'm not in the fucking mood."

"Someone's pissed."

"Fuck you. Today's the day, like you should know. I'm fucking awake, I'm showered andeverything. I just don't have a single thing to wear."

"Little girl I know for fact you have massive amounts of black clothing. You have to have something to wear; I'll be there in a five minutes. We'll get you ready to go in no time."

"M'kay." I said sniffling. "The door's already unlocked."

"Alright. Go freshen up. I don't work with red puffy eyes."

"Bitch." I muttered walking into the somewhat large bathroom set off from my bedroom.

"You know it." He laughed hanging up.

"Spencer Leigh!" Adam called walking into the house not even five minutes later. I had barley moved from my spot at the sink.

"Lock the door." I called, finally moving to turn on my Boys Like Girls CD.

"Here." Adam thrust a drink in my hand. "It's my secret mix." He winked at me at me. In other words, lots of vodka. "Leave me to your closet. Finish washing your make up off." He instructed not looking up.

"Why?" I asked getting defensive.

"We'll do it later, after you're dressed." I went to wash all the makeup off as instructed, finally able to relax for a few moments. I flopped on my bed, nursing my drink as I ignored the pictures that cluttered my walls and anything else that would remind me of how alone I was now. It all mocked me of what was and never would be again. It all screamed out for me to have a break down. Like it was begging to finally see me totally crack.

"Honey, here take this, it's simple, classy, and comfy. Plus you really like it." Adam said handing me my gray slacks and black sweater.

"Alright." I couldn't conjure up any other words.

"Put your hair in a bun." Adam then instructed taking my drink from my hands.

"Hey!" I exclaimed pissed. "That's mine."

"I'm not letting you get drunk before this." He replied calmly.

"Fine." I said sulking as I walked towards the mirror. I did what he told me to do. "What about my make up Adam?"

"Do something, light. Just enough to be there, but not too much to make a statement." He said chuckling. I just starred back at the empty girl in the mirror and applied the light black eyeliner and a little bit of silver eye shadow.

When I finished Adam gasped, "You look beautiful." He then added a small heart necklace that had been given to me so long ago.

"No, Adam I can't wear that." I protested. "He gave it to me."

"It's fine. You can remember him, you just have to learn to move on."

"I guess you're right…" I said reaching for my small purse. "Lets just get this over with."

Two hours later and all my responsibilities for the day had been completed.

"Adam, I want to drink." I complained as he drove us back to my house.

"You have stuff at the house." He said flatly.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked sheepishly.

"No no no," He said covering my hand with his "It's just…I can't believe it's over. Just the other day we were all laughing and having fun and now…no more. I just can't believe it. Ya' know?"

"Yeah, I know." I whispered turning to the window a tear escaping down my cheek. "God do I know."

We drove the rest of the way in silence. The windows down in the summer heat blowing my, now let down, hair back.

Back at home we sat on my small couch drinking. We had taken to drinking straight vodka.

"God girl that's rough, how do you suck it down so quick?" Adam said giggling. He was far gone.

"Not sure." I said emotionless. I know it's not fair to ruin his good mood, but I couldn't let this go, at least not yet. I grabbed another shot and tipped my head back, " I can't feel anything anymore Adam." I said crying.

"Oh, Spencer," He said pulling me into a tight embrace. "We'll make it through this."

I'm not entirely sure how long we sat like that. My tears just kept coming.

My heart was officially broken.

No, not even, it was shattered.

When I finally stopped crying he gave me a quick hug and whiped my eyes.

"Adam, you're my best friend. God I don't know what I'd do without you. Don't go anywhere, I couldn't handle losing you."

"I'm not going anywhere Spencer, we have too much history together. Don't you worry about it though Hon, you've been through all my shit with me when I came out. It's my turn to be here for you, no matter how long it takes, I promise."

"Thank you Adam." I said leaning into him. "I just feel so weak. I don't do this. I deal with things and get over them. I don't act like this."

"You just found out like three days ago Spence, give yourself time."

"I'm impatient." I whined.

"We all know you are. How bout we watch a movie and get some sleep?" Adam suggested hopping off the couch in search for one.

* * *

Alex's POV

It was a full week later, I still hadn't moved on. She haunted my thoughts. No matter what I did, no matter how drunk I got all I could think of was Spencer.

"Alex, we're cutting you off." Rian stated with Jack and Zack flanking him. "You've had way too much to drink. Tomorrow's going to be hell for you."

"No. I can control myself." I said angrily.

"No, you can't you're a mess." He said clearly, trying not to anger me any farther. "I can't stand to see you like this. You barely get any better before you go onstage so you can actually play. Then once we're off you're back with the bottle. It's not healthy."

"Dude, just leave me alone. I can take care of myself, I'm not affecting anything with what I'm doing."

"Yes you are." Jack said quietly.

"Who then Jack? Who the fuck am I affecting?" I yelled at him.

"Dude, calm yourself down. You don't have to yell at him." Zack said protectively.

"Sorry." I grumbled.

"It's fine." Jack responded sadly.

"Well, who am I affecting exactly?" I said my anger returning. "I play every song just as we wrote them, I don't mess them up or play my parts wrong. Then I come in here and leave everyone else to their fun. How can I be affecting anyone?" I stopped myself as I realized I started yelling.

"Alex, it's just…you're not yourself anymore. All of our fans have noticed. You don't joke around much anymore. You barely smile. You don't go out to see our fans. You don't post any new anything for them to read. And they see you moping around." Rian said pointedly.

"It's like you're there but you're not." Zack offered.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you show up. But you're not really there. There's just your body, no more actual Alex." Rian explained.

"Well how can I stop? No matter what I do I feel pain, but I feel the least like this. I can't go a moment without thinking of her. I don't fucking know why either! I knew her for less than a day, less than an hour, and we were less than close. She was just different. I need her back."

"Well then that's what we're going to do. For you, for us, for our fans." Jack said empowered.

"If it was that easy don't you think I would've already done it Jack-o?" I said softly.

"Well before now, you've only been thinking as one, as a drunken mess." Zack said laughing.

"Yeah, maybe we can help dude." Rian said squeezing my shoulder.

"But how? We don't know anything about her except her name Spencer. And where she's from." I said depressed.

"Well how it's a start, there can't be very many girl Spencer's up in Wisconsin that look just like her." Zack pointed out.

"Don't you think I've already tried that?"

"Well, we're going to start there."

Two hours later and we still had nothing.

"What if you put up a video looking for her?" Jack suggested.

"How would she see it?" I asked a tad annoyed.

"Uh, with her eyes maybe?" Zack said.

"Ha, you're funny. I mean how would she know to look at it? If we can't find her or anything…"

"It's the magic of Youtube and the internet my friend." Rian said.

"Alright fine, I'll do it. But give me like, two days." I said taking my last sip of my vodka bottle that had found itself permanently attached to me the last few days.

"Why are you waiting?" Rian asked coming to sit on the couch next to me.

"Well, right now I'm drunk as fuck, and that probably wouldn't really look good. And tomorrow I'll have a massive hangover. So in two days I should be good enough to at least make a video." I said as Rian and Zack came to sit on the floor in front of us.

"Alex, we have a show tomorrow." Jack said hitting my leg.

"I've played with a hangover before…" I said trying to remember if this was true.

"When have you ever played with a hangover Alex?" Zack said laughing.

"I don't know." I said laughing with him.

We spent the rest of the night together messing around like old times. Somehow allowing Jack to convince us to play Sorry and eventually Uno as our bus headed to one of our last shows of this tour.

* * *

Spencer's POV

"Adam!" I yelled as I jumped on his bed. "Guess what!" He groaned as he opened his eyes, only to slam them shut due to the bright morning sun. "I figured out what we're going to do today."

"Gah, what kind of torture do you have planned?" he said propping himself up on his elbow.

"If you don't want to do anything, you don't have to." I said my voice heavy with disappointment.

"No, I'm glad you're in such a good mood. What would you like to do today?"

"Yay!" I said excited again. "Let's go to the zoo!"

"Fuck, why so early?"

"Adam, it's almost two." I said very seriously. "I'm bored and impatient."

"Fine, just let me get—hey!" he said, actually opening his eyes "You're not dressed yet."

"I know, I don't know what to wear." I said pouting.

"Fine, let me shower." He said finally getting up.

"Yay!" I said as Adam headed towards the guest bathroom.

"When the fuck did she get so perky?" He mumbled to himself as the water began. I laughed and silently agreed with his confusion.

About an hour later we were both showered and dressed properly for the abnormally hot June weather.

"To the zoo Miss?" he said jokingly as we pulled out of the drive way.

"Yes." I said smiling as I watched out the window.

* * *

Alex's POV

"I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl? She's been running through my dreams and it's driving me crazy, it seems I'm gonna ask her to marry me" I set down my acoustic guitar, "Hey guys, so I'm making this video for two reasons; for one, I'd really like to apologize to all of you guys. Especially, those that have come out to the last few of our shows, I've been really sad and mopey lately. I can't even begin to say how sorry I am. So I'd really like to make it up to you guys, and I don't know if this will but, if you have your ticket stub from the concert send it in to the address in the side bar and I'll be signing pictures for all of you, personally. ...My hand's going to be seriously cramped, but oh well.

'Secondly, there's actually a reason to all of my recent madness, however I give no explanations for the usual chaos. Anyways, we were up playing one of our shows up in Milwaukee Wisconsin and I met this girl. She was unlike any other girl I'd ever met. She totally amazed me, and I'm not easily amazed. She was wicked different and I can't get her out of my mind, which is the reason why I was just singing Remembering Sunday. But anyways my horrible reputation and a certain member from a band on tour with us that happens to have a big mouth kind of ruined it. Ever since then, I can't get her out of my mind. I really like her I don't know why. Ever since then, I've been fucked up…

'Anyways, I made this video because if you know her, Spencer, tell me, please? Or if you're watching this, please just give me a chance. I can't get you out of mind no matter what I do. Please, I'm going crazy Spencer.

'I guess I've successfully made myself look pathetic…that's all I got for you guys today. Thanks for watching, send in your ticket stubs—my hands are dying to start signing pictures for you guys—please, Spencer. Catch ya later guys." I ended the video feeling a mix of annoyed, pathetic, lonely and, surprisingly accomplished. I hit the upload button on youtube; _no turning back now_, I though to myself.

A few hours later, I checked my youtube inbox. **300 New Messages.**

"Now I just have to sift through all the liars…" I said, groaning, to no one in particular.

"Alex!" Jack said crashing into me.

"What?" I asked, caught off guard.

"We're going to get ice cream at that one place." He said happily.

"Wow Jack way to be specific." I said pushing him off me.

"You know that one place we _always_ go to…"

"Oh! Fuck yeah!" I said with excitement, pushing my mac aside. Everyone else was off the bus once Jack and I made our appearance.

"Fuck, could you guys save your gay sex time for when we're not on our way to some place." Rian said as we walked off the bus.

Laughing I said, "Sorry Rian, you know I just can't say no to Jack." I wrapped my arm around Jack's waist and pulled him close making us all crack up again.

"ALEX!" he said swatting my hand away, "Not in public, you know I can't say no once we get started."

Once we were in the ice cream shop we started ordering. This place made the best ice cream, they'd take any ice cream you wanted, mix it together and then mix in any kind of topping.

"Can I have cheesecake and chocolate with Oreos and sprinkles?" Jack ordered. The girl started mixing Jack's order.

"Uh, I want mint chocolate chip and pecan with snickers, please." Rian ordered.

"Sick Rian," Zack commented "Can I get vanilla, cheesecake and coffee with hot fudge on top."

"Well, I'd love it if you could get me the cake mix with chocolate and sprinkles and whipped cream on top." I said realizing I sounded very flirty, I smiled nervously as she fumbled with the ice cream scoops.

"That'll be $22.38." The guy at the register said as I pulled out my wallet.

We sat down at our usual table and talked about the video, our shows, girls, fans, and the usual tour gossip.

* * *

Adam's POV [twodayslater]

_Gah, I hate resorting to youtube for company_. I thought to myself as I surfed through the endless videos.

I was just watching some of Shane Dawson's videos when my email pinged signaling that I had received a new email.

_Really_?

Andy, my mistake of an ex boyfriend, was the sender.

_This should be good._ I thought as I opened the email.

Some song I vaguely recognized, followed by Alex (I assumed) rambling on about fucking up.

"I met this girl out in Milwaukee, Spencer."

I stopped listening and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" Spencer answered hushed.

"you met Alex?!" I asked surprised, happy, confused and slightly pissed.

"Uhm…I know many Alex's." She said avoiding the question.

"No, you know who I'm referring to." I said annoyed.

"I don't have time for this right now Adam." She said annoyed. "I'm at work."

"Fine, when you get home we're talking about this."

"Fine." She hissed.

* * *

Spencer's POV

_Fuck, how'd he find out? I just wanted to forget that night. Like it never happened. I'd like Alex a lot. When he wasn't an ass…He _was_ sweet and funny. But…what about _him_? That was all too soon. It happened that night for fuck's sake. I must have just clung to Alex because I needed someone…right?_

"Spencer! Order's up." Jim yelled. His chubby fingers pushed table 5's plates towards me. His greasy hair shined in the florescent lights of the kitchen.

"On it." I mumbled grabbing the food and rushing out, fake smile in check.

People are so easy to please, smile, show interest, joke, come frequently, big tip.

So far, two hours into my shift, I had made a good 63 dollars in tips. Gotta love Saturdays, crap loads of people.

My phone vibrated in my little apron, **Spence, when's your shift over?**

_He should know better than to text me at work_

I shoved my phone back into my apron.

I made my way towards the back of the small restaurant, checking on my customers as I reached the kitchen.

"Hey sweet thang." Jim said, his voice think with smoke.

"Not in the mood Jim." I said flatly.

"I can change that." he state rubbing his hands over his beer belly, on the verge of pregnant-looking, stomach heading south.

"The only thing you can do to me is make me puke." I said grabbing another round of plates and some refills sodas.

I finished my last few tables and headed out dreading home.

* * *

Alex's POV

"This is horrible. Every girl in fucking Wisconsin thinks she can trick me." I said angry. "I'm really not _that_ stupid!" I was complaining again.

"Alex, calm down." Rian begged, interrupted on the phone again. "You'll find her."

I shut up, and began again;

Hey Alex!

'_Sorry I was so horrible_' **delete**.

'_Alex, Hey I had fun that_' **delete**

_Alex, I know Spencer. I'll prove it_.

"Now that's more like it." I said out loud

* * *

Adam's POV

"…all he wanted was sex Adam. I was in no position for that." Spencer finished her long story, exhausted from work.

"If what he said was true, and we both know it is, he'd want you to move on. You've been blah around here ever other day--"

"I was happy at the zoo." She interrupted.

"Yes you were. Come on give this dude a chance. He's hot and I really don't think it was all about the sex Spence."

"Yes it was. I was just another name to be forgotten."

"Let me show you something." I said pulling up the youtube page.

* * *

Alex's POV

_Hey Adam,_

_You've caught my attention. How can you prove it?_

_Alex_

"Dude why do you look like a little kid on Christmas?" Zack asked.

"I think I found someone who knows her."

"How do you know?" He asked skeptically.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling." I offered lamely.

"You and your feelings man." Rian said getting up to leave, phone already pressed to his ear.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, a bit offended.

"When I get back." he said slamming the door shut.

"Fine." I muttered turning back to the computer screen.

One new message

_What'd you do to her first. She's my very best friend, and you're one of her favorite bands. I know nothing of you two even meeting…?_

_ADAM._

_Fuck this could be bad_.

I decided to tell the truth, it was always the best way. I wrote down all the details as, I remembered them, from that night.

"Alex." Jack called, "We're playing life with Gabe, Pete and Patrick!"

"I call the blue car." I said closing my mac book, thankful for a distraction.

* * *

Adam's POV

"How could he want me now?" She asked confused after watching the video. "I mean, I made a total fool out of myself that night."

"Because, maybe, he actually cares?" I offered.

"Please Adam." She said unsatisfied. "These things don't actually happen. Stop reading so much fan fiction." She teased.

"Spencer Leigh!" I said getting annoyed. "How can you still not think he likes you? He made a whole video about you."

"It doesn't prove or mean anything Adam." She said stubbornly.

"How the fuck can you say that?!" I asked agitated.

"It just--" She started.

"No, he was begging, pleading for you to just _talk_ to him. Plus I talked to him. He wants to talk to you."

"Wait you talked to him? _About me?!_" She said very angry.

"Well yeah…" I said quietly.

"God Adam." She said as she left for her room.

I turned back to my computer

_Alex,_

_Convincing her might be hard…_

_

* * *

_

Spencer's POV

I slammed the door to my bedroom.

_How could he do that to me?! I mean, it's my life and Alex was a jerk._

I cranked up my ipod letting Brendon's sweet voice, singing Time To Dance, fill my room.

I laid down on my bed and thought of all the ways the new info I had could affect me

- I don't want to be that fan girl.

- Friends?

No.

-Nothing?

Adam will never let me.

-More problems

Most likely.

-Happily together?

I wish…

I hadn't even realized I was tired as I pondered, my ipod continuing at an incredibly loud setting, until I was fast asleep.

"Alex…" I said tentatively into small space between us (Adam had forced me to see him when he came up on his day off of tour).

"Spencer?" He asked back, his voice thick with disbelief and excitement.

"I'm so sorry Alex." I gushed, tears falling as he gathered me in his arms.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He whispered as he smoothed my hair down, keeping my head close to his chest, where I could hear his heartbeat.

* * *

SixMonthsLater

"Babe, we'll be out on the tour for two weeks before we come back and get you." He said as we laid in our bed, sun streaming in through the huge windows. "As soon as you get done with work."

"Sounds perfect." I said smiling, my head on his chest and our hands laced.

"I'll miss you." He said pulling me a little closer.

"I know, I will too." he kissed my head. "Now get up lazy, you've got to get out of here soon." He laughed and we both got up.

"Can we shower together Spencer?" He pouted. "Pretty please?"

"Um," I said, unsure if I wanted to get into what could possibly a very long steamy shower. "Sure, but you can't take _all_ day." I said laughing and following him into the small blue bathroom.

After the shower was over we dried off and set off to get dressed.

He met me in the kitchen with literally six bags. "Alex…that's not a lot of stuff or anything." I said laughing.

"Hey. It's a long time Spencer." He said laughing and planting a wet sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"I know." I said quietly. He held me close kissing my head. "When are the boys getting here?"

"Soon." he said as he pulled me closer.

Shortly after we heard someone attacking our front door with their fists. "I'll get it." I said quietly as he let me go.

"SPENCER!" Jack called tackling me with his hug. "Good morning sunshine."

"Mornin' Jack-O" I said smiling.

"Bags. Bus. Go." Jack instructed Alex who silently followed the orders. "Spence, do you have a red bull I can steal?"

"Yeah, Alex _always_ has a supply of them. Fridge."

"Spence!" Zack said walking up towards me.

"Zack!" I said very happy to see him. We had been getting close ever since Alex and I got together.

"We're going to miss you girl." He said, I laughed.

"I'm going to miss you guys too. It's going to be too damn quiet around her without you animals running around here, eating everything and practicing, loudly." We laughed.

"Spencer," Rian said walking up to us. "sure you can't just miss work?"

"If I could I would've done that ages ago Ri."

"Gah well hurry up on that project, or whatever it is, so you can come."

"Yeah, the merch booth is going to be nuts without your services." Jack added in as he and Alex walked up to us.

"Kara's already complaining." Rian added.

"Aw, tell her I'm sorry." I said feeling bad.

"It's ok, she'll manage." He said. "But we have to get going guys…we need to be in Maine by tomorrow."

We all said our good-byes, receiving hugs from all the boys. "Spencer, be careful. I'm worried about leaving you here all alone." Alex said seriously.

"Alex. I'm going to be fine. I'm staying in our house not in some tent in the Blair Witch Woods." I said trying to make him laugh.

"Alright, well I'm going to miss you." He said pulling me into a hug.

"I'll miss you too babe." I said tipping my head up to kiss his lips.

"I'll call." he said when we finally pulled apart.

"Okay." I said standing on the porch watching them all go, before I had to get ready to start my time alone by going to work.

* * *

Four days later

I spent my time busy with my work along with hanging out with Kaiden; Zack's sister and Paul from Boys Like Girls' girlfriend. We met through the boys and had become fast friends.

"Spencer, how long has Alex been gone?" Kaiden asked as she sipped her coffee with me on the back porch.

"About four days." I said, trying to hide my discomfort, watching the clouds.

"And he hasn't called at all?" She asked, suddenly upset.

"Nope, not once." I said emotionless.

"That's weird. Zack was acting really weird when I tried to call him the other day to see how the first show had gone. It's pretty much our tradition I guess, but he seemed annoyed I'd even called; like I was bothering him."

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely as we walked into the house to refill our cups. "They must just be busy, getting back into the tour schedule again."

"You're probably right." She said still bothered. "You okay?" She asked, catching me off-guard.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem a bit unattached, besides it is kind of the first time you've been apart for so long."

"It really is only two weeks Kaidy." I said trying to sound confident in my answer.

"You're point…" She said, knowing me far too well.

"Well, I guess I am a bit disappointed he didn't call. He did promise… But I'm sure he has a reason. He's just busy. Right?"

"Most likely." She said smiling.

* * *

One Week Later.

It was almost two weeks into the tour and still no call from Alex. I was trying to give him his space, I trusted him.

It was about seven at night, I was just blaring music, cleaning around the house, getting ready to leave once the boys got back, when my phone rang. I checked the caller ID to see a very familiar face; Rian. "Rian!" I said, happy to hear from one of them.

"Hey Spencer." he replied, less enthusiastic. "How are you?"

"I'm good, a little busy getting ready to leave and work." I said as I turned down the music.

"Oh, well that's good, how's it going?"

"Well, it's work, but at least it's keeping me distracted." I said as I sat down on one of the big puffy couches. "How's the tour?"

"Great! The shows are amazing, the fans are just going crazy and it's great to be back with old friends."

"That's terrific Ri!" I said genuinely happy.

"So Spencer, I kind of have something to tell you…"

"Shoot Ri."

"Well…Alex, he kind of...cheated on you." my heart began to pound, I felt weak and dizzy. I couldn't form words. "I'm really sorry Spencer.

"It's fine. I have to go." I said emotionlessly, allowing the line to go dead before I broke down.

I snapped awake, slapping a stray tear from my cheek.

_Nope, that defiantly wouldn't work._

_

* * *

  
_

Alex's POV

I read Adam's message carefully.

_Please keep trying._

_-Alex_

"Alex!" Jack yelled into the bus from the door "Stage ten minutes."

"On my way." I said willing myself to forget about the situation. I was trying to change my behavior for the fans.

Inside the venue we huddled, the four of us on the side of the stage.

"Kick ass!" Zack commented on the amount of fans we had huddled together against the stage.

The lights went out and the screaming started. Rian ran out onto the stage and sat at his drum set.

Zack and Jack were next, they ran out and grabbed their instruments; the crowd screamed louder.

I ran out, the lights come back on and we all launch into Six Feet Under The Stars as the crowd's going nuts.

We moved around the stage, having a blast, working up the crowd as we switch into our new song Weightless.

The kids that new the song sang at the top of their lungs, the rest jumping around moving to the new song that only lyrical geniuses, like us, could come up with.

"Hello Oregon!" I called out "Yall are looking sexy out there."

"Alex, they're all sweaty." Jack teased.

"Dude, how could they not be? It's fucking hot. Are you guys hot?" The crowd screamed in response. "See?"

"Aye, anyone want some water?" Zack called out after taking a swig of his. The crowd screamed. He through the bottle.

"Zack, sick. Germs…" Jack said, making us laugh.

"Calm the fuck down kid, it's all good." I said laughing.

"You guys, I'm pretty sure they didn't come here to hear you talk." Zack reminded us.

"Right, any of you fuckers know our song Coffee Shop Soundtrack?" I called out, making the crowd scream, again. I smiled. "Think they wanna hear it Jack-O?"

"I don't know, do you guys?" He asked, they screamed, we launched into the song.

"Okay, for this next one, I want to see a huge circle pit. I want to see all you fuckers moshing." I said as I watched the crowd waiting for at least an attempt

"Alex, I don't think they know what a circle is. How bout you guys form a square?" Jack offered.

"Jack! No squares. What a ridiculous idea. Now a triangle, that might work." the crowd laughed as we joked.

"I don't think they know their shapes guys." Zack said into his mic.

"Can we get an isosceles triangle pit?" Jack asked as the crowd laughed with us.

"Jack, what the fuck?" I asked laughing.

"I think they need help dude." Zack said at the failed triangle. I pointed at three guys and told them they were the points of the triangle.

"Corner one with the blue hat. You do not know what triangles are do you?" I said into the mic. "This man is on drugs! Someone arrest him."

"Anyone want to hear Dear Maria?" Jack asked. The crowd screamed.

"This is our last song guys, you were amazing!" I said before I started playing. "Good night guys. We love you." I called before leaving.

We went back out for the encore after three minutes of pure screaming and chanting of 'ATL'. We finished with Jasey Rae.

Once we had spent a little over an hour with our fans outside, taking pictures and signing crap for as long as we could we headed back into our bus, taking off for the next city.

After I pulled off my sweaty clothes, I grabbed my Mac book and checked my messages. Hoping for something new; no luck.

_Oh well, time for sleep. To the bunks!_

_

* * *

_

Adam's POV

I read Alex's message once me and Spencer got back from a party our friend Elizabeth had thrown.

_I'll try, you don't know how stubborn she can be._

_Adam_

"Spencer Leigh!" I called towards the kitchen where she was attempting to make hot dogs.

"Adam Peerce Young! I am making hot dogs, what do you want?"

"I want your skinny ass to talk to Alex so I don't have to."

"Adam, I'm not going to, he's just pouting because the rock star didn't get his way." She called continuing to fumble around in the kitchen.

"I really don't think you're right." I said as she slammed the fridge door, most likely for ketchup. "Come on Spencer, just once? For me?" I asked giving her puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know Adam…" I started to say something in response but she cut me off with, "I want to sleep. And eat my hot dogs."

"Fine. Lets go to your room and watch TV until you're done."

"No, Adam. I don't _need_ to you take care of me."

"You can't even speak straight. Please, let me?"

"Adam…"

"Fine. I'll let you go. Don't come crying to me though when you wake up in ketchup."

* * *

Spencer's POV

"Fuck my head." I groaned when I woke up, still dressed in my jeans and my bra from last night. _Looks like I got halfway through._ I thought as I glanced up to see the half eaten hot dog in my face.

I got up and went towards the kitchen where Adam had set out water and aspirin. "Thank you." I said aloud as I downed the pills.

_Where are you…?_ I thought as I made my way back to my room to take a much needed shower.

After it was over I got out and started my ipod, which happily started to play nevershoutnever's Big City Dreams.

I walked around my cluttered purple room attempting to get ready for work.

About a half an hour later I was on my way to work for a very long shift with Weightless blaring from my car speakers.

* * *

Alex's POV

"You know what, I'm going to go there." I said determined.

"Go where…" Zack asked absently as he and Jack played one of the many games we owned.

"Milwaukee."

"Does she live _in_ Milwaukee?" Jack asked.

"I guess I'll find out.' I said smiling.

"When are you going?" Rian asked coming out of his bunk.

"Weren't you talking to Kara…?" I asked, surprised he had been paying attention.

"I was." He smirked,_ I do not want to know._ "When man?' he asked sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Three days." I said.

"You're not going home?" Jack asked, now ignoring the game.

"I don't want to put it off any longer. I can't believe I didn't think of this before; I could've done something so much sooner."

"What about Sebastian?" Jack asked as Sebastian jumped off my bunk; as if on cue.

"He can come with me." I said as I started looking for tickets.

"Do you realize how expensive this will be?" Rian asked as he read over my shoulder.

"Yep, don't care." I said, finally finding a plane for a reasonable time.

"Maybe you should think about this a little dude…" Zack suggested.

"Already have." I said clicking on a seat in coach, _Please don't let any fans sit next to me…_

"Well…good luck then." Zack said sincerely getting back to the game.

"Thanks." I said as I logged into my e-mail.

_Hey Adam,_

_I know it's crazy but this is my last attempt, I'm coming up there in three days. I've gotta try. If she doesn't want me at all then, I'll stop trying._

_- Alex_

Later that day

_Last night before I see her_. I thought before I stepped on stage.

"Hello Montanna!" I yelled after Break Out [x2] was over. "How yall doing tonight?" They screamed "What…? I don't think I could heart you guys. How. Are. You. Doing?!" The massive amounts of screaming started before I could finish. "That's more like it. I'm All Time Low, and this is Alex Gaskarth." The crowd became a mixture of screams and laughter. "Anyone want to hear a new song?" The crowd screamed.

"Fuck, I don't think they're dedicated enough Alex." Jack said after it died down a bit.

"Aye, do _any_ of you want to hear a new song!" I yelled into the mic. The crowd erupted. "That's more like it. This is Weightless."

The concert proceeded like normal. Same music, same banter between songs, same screaming fans. Don't get me wrong, I love every minute of it; I'm just anxious.

"Thanks guys, you were amazing. We love you." I yelled into the mic and ran off stage. We'd already done our encore.

The lights went on as I was walking into the dressing room. All three guys still way behind me.

I plopped my ass down in a huge chair that was, surprisingly, comfortable.

"Did you see her too?" Jack asked laughing as he came into the room.

"Yeah, it took everything in me to not laugh." Zack responded.

"God, I never see anything in the back." Rian whined.

"I'm kind of lost…" I admitted.

"There was this girl crowd surfing, and she was waving at us so…enthusiastically that she fell out of the pit." Jack said laughing at the memory.

"it was quite funny." Zack added, changing.

Once we were all done we headed outside to our own personal stampede of fans.

"Alex!" A fan, that was wicked short with short curly black hair, called out.

"What." I yelled like it was an inconvenience to talk to her. It only made her laugh harder. It was a really cute laugh by the way…_No._ I silently chastised myself.

"Have you found your Spencer yet?" She asked, not disgusted like most of the girls that had asked me the same question.

"Um, yes. I have." I said, distracted by posters being shoved in my face to be signed.

"That's terrific!" She said, genuinely…?

"Okay, I do not get it." I stated confused. "All cockiness aside, what the fuck? You're happy I found someone _else_? That's not…normal fan girl…behavior."

"I'm a fan of the music. Your happiness, I'm grateful for, for the same reason I'm happy for my friend and her new boyfriend. I also know the likely hood of us getting together…along with the fact that I like Zack better." She blushed at this.

"Well thank you." I said taken aback.

"Just got dissed, Gaskarth." Zack said coming up behind me.

"Excuse me, I do believe she said that she was happy for me." I defended myself.

"Yeah but she likes me better." Zack teased.

She just stood there blushing and in awe at what she was witnessing.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked curiously.

"Summer." She added quietly.

"I like that." Zack added, making her blush.

I decided to let them talk after a few uncomfortable minutes of being ignored. I headed over towards Jack and Rian who were surrounded by only a few fans.

"Aloha ladies, and Rian." I said laughing.

"Hey!" Jack cried, I just laughed.

"Gaskarth, you're such an ass." Rian said laughing.

"Eh, are you surprised?" I asked knowing the answer. We finished up with the remaining girls, signing stuff and taking pictures. Then headed towards the bus to wait for Zack to finish his conversation with Summer.

* * *

Spencer's POV

"Spencer, you're coming out with me tonight." Isabella, my co-worker and long time friend stated as we walked out of the restaurant.

"Oh, um…I don't really want to go out tonight." I stated digging around my purse for my keys.

"Come on, pretty please Spencer? We all miss you."

"It's not you, or any of the other girls…I just don't feel like going out."

"Spencer." She said grabbing my shoulder, turning me to face her. "You're not the same anymore. What _happened_?"

"Nothing." I lied in my I'm-fine voice that I had perfected over the weeks. She didn't know, I couldn't hold it against her. Only Adam knew.

"You know, I thought we were friends. But all of a sudden you wont even talk to me. What the fuck Spencer?" She started yelling.

I fought back the urge to run into my car and hide. But we _were_, we are, friends. and I've already done enough to jeopardize that, I just...can't go out. I'm sorry Izzy, I don't know, I'm just out of it lately." I said my eyes on the everywhere but her eyes.

"M'kay." She said uninterested as she walked to her car.

"I'll see you tomorrow…" I attempted, though I knew wouldn't help.

"Yep." She said flashing a fake smile at me.

I took that as my cue to leave.

I drove home listening to my newest mix CD, Bring Me The Horizon filling the small space, a few stray tears rebelled against my attempt and rolled down my cheeks.

"Adam? I called once I got home.

I threw my bag down next to the chest in the hallway that hld the key dish. I hung up my sweatshirt and headed towards the kitchen.

"Where are you?" I questioned, more to myself, quietly.

In the kitchen, I stopped at the island to look for some sort of note in the piles of paper.

_Hey Spence,_

_I have a friend coming over. Went to pick him up. We're going to drop his stuff off and then head for food._

_Hope you'll come,_

_Adam_

"Oh boy, house full of gay men." I said chuckling at the image as I headed towards the shower in my bedroom.

When I was done, I quickly changed into dinner clothes and checked my online accounts.

Almost 45 minutes later Adam had returned, "Spencer!" He bellowed into the apartment.

"What?" I asked, coming out of my room smiling.

"I, uh, hate to ask this but…do you think you could entertain my friend, maybe just talk with him for a little bit? Work called, I have to go fix something with one of the machines." he rushed.

"Hmm…" I said pondering how awkward this could potentially be. "Sure Adam, I'll do it." I said as he wrapped me in a huge hug.

"Thank you so much Spencer!" he said happy.

"Only for you." I said once I was safely on the ground.

"Good, I love you. Thank you so much! He should be up soon." He said as he rushed to grab his few things and get out the door.

"Bye," I said quietly shutting the door. I decided to return to my lovely mac that waited for me in my room. I was hoping I could finish with the overflow of ignored messages and comments until whoever Adam's friend was knocked on the door. "Coming." I called commanding the computer shut down before I stood. "Coming." I said again as I was closer to the door.

I opened the door and there he stood, leaning against the frame. "Spencer…?" he asked unsure.

"Alex?" I asked annoyed and confused.

"Yeah, um hi." He said nervous, running his hand through his dark hair.

"You're Adam's friend? The one I'm supposed to be _watching_?" I asked trying to figure out what had really happened. He nodded. "Great."

"Sorry for the disappointment, he invited me here so I could actually say what I need to say." He said, taking on an annoyed tone as well.

"Well, go ahead." I said as we stood in the doorway.

"Mind if I come in and say it…?"

"Yeah, sure." I said stepping aside to let him in.

We sat down on the couch, not saying a word to each other. I sat on the edge, my legs bouncing fast. I was nervous. He sat, deep in thought, staring off into the distance.

"You wanted to talk about something…?" I encouraged him.

"Yeah, so I guess this is really my last attempt at anything really. I want you to hear me out and keep an open mind I guess."

I nodded, "I can do that."

"Alright, thank you. So tour's over, and I'm kind of ditching all my family, friends to come up here and talk to you. That's how hung up I've been over you. And I know it's ridiculous, I only knew you for a night, but I really just connected with you. I wanted to talk to you more than I wanted anything. I liked you, I _like_ you Spencer. You're not just another challenge. Or at least you didn't start off as one." He chuckled at his own joke; I couldn't help joining in. "I'm glad you laughed, I was afraid you were going to take it wrong. I messed up, I'm sorry. Give me a chance? It's all I'm asking. I'm not even asking you to just jump in and be my girlfriend, I want to get to know you I guess, please?" As he talked I carefully watched his face, waiting for a sign that he was lying.

When I found none I spoke, "Wow, that's a lot to think about Alex. Mind if I think on it?"

"Uh, no go ahead." He smiled.

"Thank you." I got up, in a daze over everything he had said to me.

"Thank you for listening." He said sincerely before I shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh!" I said out loud after I closed the door. Opening it quickly, I ran down the stairs, hoping to catch Alex before he left. "Alex?"

"Uh, yeah?" He called back confused.

"I don't have your number…or where you're staying or anything to be able to get in touch with you." I said out of breath.

He smirked down at me. "Put your number in." He slid his iPhone out of his pocket and hand it to me.

"Oh, alright." I said quickly grabbing the phone.

"I was wondering, do you think you'd like to go out to eat when you're done thinking to talk?" He had stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked on his feet in nervousness.

"That sounds good." I said smiling up at him. His brown eyes making my heart beat faster, I started feeling nervous of what he would think of how I looked.

"Well, will tonight be good? Or should I wait for tomorrow or something…?" He asked, clearly nervous.

"No, tonight should be good."

"Great!" He said, overly enthusiastically. "Well, if I knew anywhere around here I would suggest something."

"Oh, um, right…well we have lots of different choices. What do you have in mind?"

"Whatever you want." He said, starring me in the eyes.

"Well, that's not very helpful, I'm a fail at making decisions." I said truthfully, recalling the many fights Adam and I would have over what we were going to eat.

"Well, how does Italian food sound?"

"Sounds perfect, and I know the best place for it."

"Oh, good! Do you want me to pick you up tonight?"

"Alright, that way I can give you directions." I said smiling.

"Sounds good, I'll call you later. Does about six sound good to you?"

"Sounds perfect." I replied. "Oh, Alex, I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted when you showed up."

"No worries babe." He said getting in the car.

I waved my hand and rushed back up the steps to the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's POV

_Oh my god! That went better than I could've ever asked for!_ I thought to myself as I drove back to my hotel room.

"Jackamo!" I said happily into the phone.

"Alex…amo?" He responded, less enthusiastically.

"How are you bestest friend of mine?" I asked pulling into the parking lot.

"I'm clearly not as happy as you, what's up bitch?"

"Well, I saw Spencer!" I gushed like a little girl.

"Oh shit, wait the guys need to hear this." Jack said. I could hear him getting up and running, yelling in the background. 'Master Rian, Master Zack, a young Alexander Gaskarth is on the phone with news, would you like to hear?' Jack joked in a British accent.

"Alex!" Zack and Rian called at the same time.

"Hey guys!" I said excitedly.

"What's up? It's barely been two days since we've seen you, good news already?"

"Well, I saw Spencer again. And, she actually listened to me and agreed to go on a date with me tonight!" I was so excited.

"That's awesome man." Rian responded quickly, sounding proud.

"Good job young chap." Jack said in his British accent.

"Well gotta go get ready for my date." I said quickly getting out of the rental car. "Jolly good talking to you, good day." I responded to Jack in my British accent.

"See ay bro." Zack called, the line ended and I walked inside of my room. I flung myself on my bed, feeling accomplished for the day.

After a few moments of distraction, I decided to get some lunch and respond to some messages, comments and tweets.


	4. Chapter 4

"Spencer?" I heard my name being called from the front room of the apartment. _Finally._ I thought as I made my way towards him.

"So your _friend_ was very interesting." I said flatly.

"I'm sorry I lied Spence." He said quickly. "I just had to give the guy a chance, he wants you so bad and well you know me, I'm a hopeless romantic."

I laughed, "It's alright Adam, really, I actually did listen to what he had to say. You were right by the way, he had some good things to say."

"So what happened?" He asked excitedly.

"Oh, the evil gay man does not get to know the details." He pouted. "Only that we're going out to dinner to talk tonight."

Adam squealed, pulling me close to hug me. "Oh Spencer! I'm so proud of you."

"Adam, before you start planning a wedding I want you to know that we're only talking about what he had to say." I said slowly and seriously, making sure he heard what I was saying. "I'm still not sure about him. Or if I'm even ready."

"So you're having dinner with him to say 'no, I don't want to be with you'?" Adam asked, loudly.

"Well no, I haven't gotten a chance to think of how I'm going to take this."

"Well lets sit," He patted the cushions next to him. "and talk about what you should do."

"No offense, but I think I'm going to need to do this on my own."

"Spencer!" Adam whined from behind me.

"Sorry babe." I closed my door and flopped down on my bed.

_What _am_ I going to say tonight? _

_-Hey Alex, what you said was nice and all but I just really don't want to get hurt so no?_

_-Alex, I love you, of course I want to be with you?_

_No, no definitely not. Maybe somewhere in the middle…_

_-Hey Alex, I was thinking, and maybe we could try to just get to know each other. _

_That'll have to work because I _have _to get ready!_

I laughed, out loud, turned my ipod on loudly, and jumped into the shower.

After I was through with the shower I headed for the closet in search of my white summer dress with the green details, bow and straps. I pulled out some plain flip flops and headed for the bathroom to straighten my hair and add a little bit of makeup

Out of no where The Maine's version of 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' blasted from my phone. I rushed towards my bed and opened the small green phone

"Hello?" I asked, slightly confused by the random number.

"Spencer?" A man's voice I recognized asked.

"Uh, yeah…who's this?"

"Oh, Alex." He said sounding happy

"Oh, hey there." I said smiling to myself.

"Well, I was about to leave…just wanted to make sure you were still up for going out."

"Oh, well yeah. I think it'd be good." I blushed a bit, nervous. _Why the hell am I nervous?_

"Great!" Alex responded enthusiastically. I could hear him moving around, uncoordinatedly, in the background. "I'll be there soon then."

"Alright, see you then." After I spoke I heard him trip, or stub his foot, and curse quietly. I giggled at the image and hung up the phone quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Adam!" I called, walking down the hall, which held both of our bedrooms, into the living room.

"Spencer!" He called back to me loudly.

"I'm leaving soon." I said when I was in front of him.

"Wow, you look gorgeous babe." Adam said checking out the outfit.

"Thank you." I said laughing nervously.

"Nervous Spencer? Since when?" He joked.

"I'm fine." I said quickly. Not sure who I was trying to convince more, him or me.

"Yeah, sure." He said laughing. "So, what're you going to tell him?"

"Well, I was thinking of telling him I'm in no position for a relationship, maybe friends…I don't know."

"Wait, ok, you got all dressed up to tell him no?" He asked in disbelief

"I'm not dressed up." I defended.

"You are too, and you know it." Adam replied stubbornly. "Stop lying to me and yourself."

"I'm not lying to anyone, thank you."

"Oh really?" Adam countered.

"Yes, really." I said crossing my arms.

The door bell rang and I stood up to get it. "Hello." I asked, slightly annoyed with Adam, that someone interrupted our discussion and that I still had to wait for Alex to show up.

"Uh, hey Spencer." Alex, of course, said looking down at me. _Well I guess there's no more waiting._

"Oh hey Alex." I said running my hands through my hair lightly.

"Is this a bad time…?"

"No. We were just talking." Adam added standing up.

"Oh, alright sounds good." Alex replied a little uncertainly.

"We should get going." I said, putting my hand on Alex's arm after a moment of silence.

"Alright." He agreed letting me lead him.

"Have fun Spence!" Adam called, chipper again.

When we got to the car, Alex opened the car door for me. I thought of at least ten smartass comments to make, but decided they'd come off to harsh from my anger at Adam.

While fumbling, violently, with the seatbelt Alex sat in his seat and buckled himself up. Watching me he asked. "Having troubles?"

"Just a little bit." I said deciding to give up.

"Here, let me help." He chuckled and let the belt go. Reach around me he grabbed the, now untangled, belt. As he was pulling it across me he stopped and lucked up at me, his brown eyes took me by surprise as they locked eyes with me. I held my breath with him so close. After he focused, he finished buckling me, started the car and pushed in some random CD; smiling the whole time.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alex, I'm pretty sure you were supposed to let me give you directions." I said laughing after a few minutes of letting him drive in the wrong direction.

"Oh, I know. You just seemed a little bothered by something so I figured I'd drive around aimlessly until you remembered and gave me directions." He said laughing.

I laughed, "You're something else Gaskarth." I looked around, trying to figure out where he'd driven us. "Alright, you're going to want to turn around; the restaurant's in the complete opposite direction."

"Alright." He said, turning around to check traffic and switched lanes.

"Then just stay straight." He nodded and followed my directions. "What're we listening to?" I asked confused by the song that was blaring from the speakers.

"Uh, this is All To Myself, it's by Mariana's Trench." He replied.

"Ah, I like it." I said smiling, turning it up a bit.

"Well that's just another thing you have going for you." He replied looking at me and smiling.

"What'd you mean?" I asked blushing under his stare.

"You have excellent music taste." He replied laughing, turning back to the road.

I laughed, "Thank you." We ended up in another silence, both of us just listening to the music coming from the small stereo. As I sat next to the man who'd made the music I'd fallen in love with so long ago, the man who was one of the few celebrities I actually _liked_ other than for their talent, I couldn't control myself from stealing glances at him. It was hard to stop, I kept looking at him, making sure he really was there; that I wasn't making it all up, that he wasn't just a figment of my imagination.

"Just keep going straight?" Alex asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"You're going to want to turn at the stoplight." I told him. I decided that sitting in an awkward silence was no fun. "So Mr. Rockstar, tell me something interesting." He laughed and then launched into a story when he and the boys were younger and the mischief they'd get into. The last ten minutes of the car ride was full of tales of young All Time Low and laughter.

Inside the small restaurant, the smell of delicious pasta filled the air. At the podium Alex asked for a table for two, the waiter informed us we'd sitting on the patio that over looked lake Michigan. Excitement, due to our luck in getting such great seats, filled me as we walked to the back of the restaurant.

When he led us out, I was astonished by how _pretty_ the patio was; surrounded by hedges that has white Christmas like lights strung through them lit up the perimeter. The black iron tables had gorgeous designs woven under the glass table top, over our heads were more stings of lights, and around the deck were pots of wonderful smelling flowers. The view of Lake Michigan and the sunsetting behind us was enough to take my breath away.

Seated, Alex and I looked at our menus in silence. Unlike when we were in the apartment, the silence wasn't awkward.

As I was silently deciding on what to eat I could feel Alex starring at me. "Yes?" I asked looking up at him.

"Nothing, just waiting for you to decide." He said smirking.

"Alright, well I'm ready." I said folding the menu and placing it on top of his.

"Well good, My name's Annaleigh, I'm your waitress tonight." She said to Alex, only bothering to glance at me once.

"Alright well I'm going to have spaghetti." He replied handing her the menus; she giggled at him and batted her eyelashes, I cringed.

When she didn't look at me, I decided to just order. "And I'd like the tortellini with red sauce, _please_."

"Oh, right." She said actually looking at me.

"Thank you." I said back politely.

We sat and talked about his tour and what I'd been up to over the course of our meal.

After Alex had paid for the meal, which I protested for good ten minutes, we headed down to the path along the lake.

"This is original." I joked, as we walked along." He laughed with me and we continued walking. "Well, I guess I should stop procrastinating…" I said after we had fallen into a silence.

"Alright." Alex replied, not looking at me.

"I don't really know where to start…" I admitted, fidgeting in my seat.

"Just tell me how you feel about me, about what I said." Alex said as

"Well, I guess…I guess I think it's incredibly sweet everything you've done, you coming here…" I started, refusing to look at him.

"I feel as if there is a but coming along soon." He said, stopping in the middle of the path to look down at me.

I looked up at him, coming face to face with his sad brown eyes. "But, I don't think I'm ready for a relationship at the moment…especially with someone I barely know."

"So if you don't want a relationship…what do you want?" Alex asked, completely clueless.

"Friends maybe?" I asked sheepishly

He nodded, "Alright I can do that."


	7. Chapter 7

We stood there, in the middle of the sidewalk, for about five minutes before Alex moved. At first it was a subtle move, just turning forward. I had assumed that he was just turning to start walking along the river again. About to follow him I turned, all of a sudden Alex attacked me tickling me making me giggle and shriek.

"Alex…please…_stop!_" I yelled, between giggling.

"No way." He responded tickling me more. I continued giggling, the two of us earning odd looks from strangers; not that I blamed them, two young kids lying on the grass together laughing hysterically, it _was_ a weird sight.

"Please?" I begged.

"Nope, you have to do something for me first." He responded momentarily stopping, laying over me his hands pinning my arms down gently. I squirmed trying to get out from under him. "Nice try babe, but you'll have to do better."

"Alex, what'd you want?" I asked gasping, finally being able to breath again.

"I want…a kiss." He said smiling evilly down at me.

"Alex…" I protested.

"Kiss or tickle." He said laughing at himself.

"Kissing does _not _fall into the category of just friends Alexander." I said seriously.

"You're right. But I never said I _wanted_ to be just friends Spencer." He replied, smiling down at me again.

"Oh you're evil, Alex Gaskarth."

"Yes, and that is why you love me."

"Now Alex, if I loved you, we wouldn't be just friends."

"This is what I'm saying baby, we gotta stop lying to ourselves; be honest Spencer, you know you just want a piece of this."

"Oh Alex, you're such a pig." I said laughing at him anyways.

"So are you going to kiss me?" He asked getting ready to tickle me again.

"No."

"Then I'm going to have to tickle you." He said grabbing at my sides.

"No way Alex." I said seriously, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Spencerrr." he whined, pouting.

"It will not work." I said sternly.

"Fine." He said releasing the grip he had on my arms, tickling me just as much as he had at first. Loosing control, I started laughing again, rolling around on the ground under him. "Give up?"

"Yes…yes, I give up Alex!" I said through giggling.

"You're going to kiss me?" He asked, amazed.

"I suppose." I said sitting up. Leaning into Alex I could smell his cologne, I could see the small bit of stubble on his face, could see the anxiousness in his expression. Alex closed his eyes when our lips were just about to touch, quickly I placed a quick kiss on his lips and leaped up.

"Spencer! that wasn't fair!" He yelled after me, as he got up to chase me.

I was running as fast as my feet could take me, dodging people left and right, laughing the entire time. Turning around I could see Alex gaining on me, I tried running faster but it was no use. Before I knew it Alex was crashing into me, arms wrapped around my waist, pulling us down to the side of the walkway on the grass. I turned my body around so I could look at him. On top of him I found myself speechless, taking in his warm brown eyes, the way his dark hair came down to his eyes perfectly, despite the fact that he had just been doing some serious running, how his expression was happy and bubbly and sensual at the same time, but mainly his lips they looked so…inviting.

Before I knew what was happening, Alex surprised me again, he leaned up to me and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was soft and sweet at first, testing to see as far as we'd let the other go. His tongue slipped in and the kiss intensified, ending with him on top of me and both of us panting. "Now that's the kiss I was looking for." Alex replied, looking down at me intently.


	8. Chapter 8

Flustered by his kiss I stood up and started walking away, not even bothering to grab my left sandal.

Switching between fast-walking, running and stumbling I made it past the restaurant, heading home, in less than fifteen minutes. As I walked I kept my hand up to my face, my fingers brushing my lips as if keeping them there would make some sense over what had just happened.

"How could I let this happen?" I asked myself as I rounded a corner ten minutes from my house. The warm air made the walk comfortable.

As I walked my foot started hurting in a small spot on the heel. _Must be a rock_

_"Hey baby." His voice whispered into my dark room, I could barely make out his shadow in the dull moonlight as he walked over to my bed. "What're you still doing up?"_

_"I don't know, I just couldn't sleep." I lied, it was more like 'you were being very loud on the phone, it's weird to go to sleep in a bed other than mine and I'm terribly nervous because it's the first time I'm sleeping over here.' but I didn't think he'd like to hear that. _

_"I'm sorry Spencer." He said quietly, pulling back the covers and climbing into his bed, I snuggling into his body._

_"It's alright." I replied sleepily as I inhaled his Chrome cologne._

_"Spencer, I love you." _

_"I love you too, forever, only you." I replied full-heartedly._

Snapping back to reality I crossed the street almost to my house.

"Shit." I said quietly to myself, hoping no one was offended by my language, when I realized what had felt like a small rock in my shoe was actually a piece of glass that had gotten itself stuck in my foot. "How the fuck do you loose a _shoe?_" I complained openly, looking up at the sky.

"You walk away from the guy trying to give it to you." Alex said quietly from behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

_"You walk away from the guy trying to give it to you." Alex said quietly from behind me._

Startled I turned around, "You followed me?"

"I wanted to make sure you got home ok." He said, scratching the back of his neck with one hand holding my shoe in the other.

"Oh." I said quietly.

He nodded, then looked down at his shoe. "Do you, uh, want your shoe back?" I reached my hand out to grab it from him, not finding the will to speak. "Spencer, what does this mean?"

I looked at him, probably like an idiot."I don't know, Alex." My mind wondered back to the previous memory, my heart ached.

Against all my willpower the tears started flowing. "Hey now, none of that." Alex said gently filling the space between us he whipped away the few tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

I shook my head no, "You didn't it's…it's complicated."

"Try me." He said confidently. I sighed, slipping my shoe back on. "Or how about we finish the walk to your house, grab your car and then go back to my hotel to just talk?" I nodded my head, unable to talk once again. "Alright, let's get walking." Alex replied cheery, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I'll be right back." I said a little spacey as I left Alex leaning against my little blue car, heading towards my apartment.

As I walked up the outsides stairs I tried to think of everything but what just happened, everything but what I was going to have to say to Adam when I walked in the door; the plants outside needed to be watered.

Shoving my key in the door I walked in and called Adam's name. Without a response I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

I headed towards my room, taking my time, and started shoving a few things into a bag; just in case. I threw in jeans, pajama shorts, t-shirt, make-up bag, deodorant, ipod and my swimsuit; one could always hope that we'd have a chance at the hotel pool.

When I was finished I walked towards the kitchen in search of a Pepsi, a Redbull for Alex and a note from Adam. Grabbing the drinks I scanned the fridge for some random piece of paper tacked up with Adam's large, illegible handwriting.

_Jackpot_ I thought pulling down the green pile of post-its

The fist one; _Spencer, I'm going out with Anna and_

The second one; _Zack. We're going out to dinner at_

The third one; _the Chinese place on third. Come out_

The fourth one; _if you want. Btw, I expect…no demand_

The fifth one;_ details when you get home. Love you, A_

I laughed at the pile of notes, it was definitely an Adam thing to do.

Grabbing actual pad for notes that we had stuck on the fridge I wrote him a quick note back.

_With your handwriting boy you need to __stop_ _using sticky notes! Not coming to diner…Alex and I kissed, we're going back to his hotel to talk. I'll be back later tonight. _

_Love you, Spence._

Knowing to expect multiple texts and calls for an explanation for that note, I left the apartment locking the door and making another note of the plants water situation.

"Took you long enough." Alex teased when he saw me.

"Hush, I brought Redbull as an apology." I said handing him the can and pulling my keys out.

"Well then we're all good." He said excited.

Unlocking the door and sitting down in the seat, Alex still stood where he was guzzling down his Redbull, I honked my horn and yelled. "Get in the car Gaskarth!"

He jumped, spilling a bit of the disgusting liquid down his chin, and laughed rushing to get in the car. "Well, you know how to make a point Miss."

"Yes I do." I turned on the car and hooked up my ipod shuffling through my car list for an appropriate song. This proved difficult seen as I typically listened to All Time Low in the car. Settling on Cartel's Let's Go I started pulling out of my parking spot, heading towards the road. "So what hotel?" I asked focusing on the road. When he didn't respond I looked over at him "Alex--hey _my _ipod." I tried to snatch it back from him.

"No, I'm interested in looking at your music." He said amused.

Realizing if I didn't give up we'd crash I allowed him to. "What hotel?" I asked cranky.

"The Mariot on Maine St." He replied scrolling through the music.

"Right." I turned on my blinker and drove us in the right direction.

"You have a lot of music." He commented randomly.

"I told you; I _love_ music."

"I know you did, just didn't expect you to be so serious about it." I gave him a confused look. "Well, everyone says they _love_ music, I just didn't know you'd actually mean it so much.

I laughed at him, "Well that's me; I listen to crap loads of music and I go to concerts. My life centers on music."

"Mine too."

"Well duh." I chuckled as I turned into the parking lot of the hotel.

After we parked and walked up to the door, Alex pulled the door open, "After you m'lady


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh!" I said out loud after I closed the door. Opening it quickly, I ran down the stairs, hoping to catch Alex before he left. "Alex?"

"Uh, yeah?" He called back confused.

"I don't have your number…or where you're staying or anything to be able to get in touch with you." I said out of breath.

He smirked down at me. "Put your number in." He slid his iPhone out of his pocket and hand it to me.

"Oh, alright." I said quickly grabbing the phone.

"I was wondering, do you think you'd like to go out to eat when you're done thinking to talk?" He had stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked on his feet in nervousness.

"That sounds good." I said smiling up at him. His brown eyes making my heart beat faster, I started feeling nervous of what he would think of how I looked.

"Well, will tonight be good? Or should I wait for tomorrow or something…?" He asked, clearly nervous.

"No, tonight should be good."

"Great!" He said, overly enthusiastically. "Well, if I knew anywhere around here I would suggest something."

"Oh, um, right…well we have lots of different choices. What do you have in mind?"

"Whatever you want." He said, starring me in the eyes.

"Well, that's not very helpful, I'm a fail at making decisions." I said truthfully, recalling the many fights Adam and I would have over what we were going to eat.

"Well, how does Italian food sound?"

"Sounds perfect, and I know the best place for it."

"Oh, good! Do you want me to pick you up tonight?"

"Alright, that way I can give you directions." I said smiling.

"Sounds good, I'll call you later. Does about six sound good to you?"

"Sounds perfect." I replied. "Oh, Alex, I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted when you showed up."

"No worries babe." He said getting in the car.

I waved my hand and rushed back up the steps to the apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

Inside the hotel we walked across the large lobby, gorgeous with its high ceilings, its bright purple and blue color scheme and the large water fountain in the center, towards the elevators.

Inside both Alex and I turned towards the mirror that covered the back wall. We made funny faces at each other, Alex pulling his lips down and me sticking my tongue out and opening my eyes as wide as I could manage.

"And I'm the dork?" He asked looking at my reflection.

I laughed, "I never said I wasn't as well."

"True…" He said before the elevator doors opened to his floor. Following him until we stopped at door number sixty-eight, he slipped the key in the door. "It's this one."

"Obviously." I said, gesturing to the card key. He gave chuckled and continued to attempt to open the door.

Inside the room there was a full kitchen on the right, a small half bath on the left and a sitting room with a couch a chair and a large plasma TV in front. "Wow, this is a great room."

"The bedroom's even better." Alex said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I laughed, "Nice try Alex, but we're here to talk remember?"

"If you're only here to talk then why'd you bring clothes?"

"Just in case, I like to be prepared." I defended sitting at the kitchen's island.

He went to the fridge and pulled out two beer bottles. He raised one in my direction "Want one?"

"Nah, I don't drink beer as a rule."

A flash of recognition flashed over his eyes. "Alright." He put the beer back and stood in front of me.

"Alex does this hotel have a pool?" I asked smiling.

"It does, down on the first floor."

"Lets go!" I said getting up quickly.

"Spencer, you brought a swimsuit?" He asked surprised.

"Well like I said; I like to be prepared." I smiled mischievously at him and walked towards the bathroom, my bag in hand.

Once I was changed into the black, paint splattered Glamour Kills bikini and had my dress pulled over it to cover myself for the walk downstairs I exited the bathroom.

"What took you so long?" Alex asked sitting on the couch in just a pair of swim trunks.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw him shirtless. Blushing, "Sorry, foot injuries."

"Did you get the glass out?" I shook my head. "Do you want help?"

"Playing Doctor Alex? That's kind of childish." I said smiling.

"Shut it, I have to help Jack all the time when he gets slivers or glass stuck in him; the boy's a walking accident."

I laughed at him and agreed to let him help me. Limping back into the bathroom I sat myself down on the side of the tub so Alex could examine the bottom of my foot. I felt like a child having to be assisted with this, I started blushing in embarrassment.

"You know you're cute when you blush." He said staring right at me; I hadn't even realized he'd finished, I was just waiting for the pain.

"Shut up." I said blushing harder.

"Alright you're all better, ready to go?" I nodded my head and stood up. "Alright let's get out of here." He reached back and grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers. I knew letting him do this would give him the wrong idea but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to pull away. Alex grabbed his phone and hotel key from the counter and we walked back out of the room towards the elevator.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex POV

We walked down to the pool hand in hand. I didn't want to say anything about it in fear that she'd pull her hand away.

In the elevator she stared her reflection accusingly. I could help but stare at her she looked just looked so beautiful.

Noticing me watching her she locked eyes with me in the mirror. "What're you looking at?" She started to blush.

"Just you; trying to convince myself you're really here." I said the last part quieter.

She looked at me shocked. "Why?"

"I've been looking for you for so long, it doesn't seem real that I'm with you…" I looked away afraid of her reaction.

She stayed silent but continued to watch me until the elevator doors opened, grabbing my hand she led us towards the opposite direction of the pool.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize where we were walking until the second time we walked in a circle. "Spencer, we're kind of going the wrong way." I laughed.

She looked frustrated up at me. "Well you're not helping me find it." She dropped my hand and crossed her arms.

"Come on, it's this way." I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

Entering the empty, hot thick chlorine filled room we headed for a set of chairs to set our stuff down.

Attempting to avoid seeming like the pig I normally was, I didn't look as she pulled off her dress; although I couldn't help peeking once…or twice. I jumped in stopping my thoughts from creating any reaction of any kind.

"Are you going to get in anytime soon?" I asked as she stood on the second step arms wrapped around her.

"It's cold." She protested, clingy onto the railing.

"It's cold?" I asked raising my eyes and walking towards her.

"Yes, I find it very cold." She clarified.

"Well do you know what the cure for coldness is?" I asked standing right in front of her.

She hesitated. "What's the cure?"

I wrapped my arms around her looking her right in the eyes. "To just jump in!" I yelled pushing her towards the water.

When she surfaced from under the water she started yelling at me. "Alex Gaskarth you dick!" I was laughing hysterically by now. "Oh I'll get you back." Before I could react she had pushed me under the water as well.

"Hey you got my hair wet!" I accused when I got back up.

"You got _my_ hair wet first!" She responded sticking her tongue out at me. I looked at her evilly as she started putting her hair up in a pony tail holder. "What?" She asked worried, midway through wrapping the band around her hair. "Oh nothing." I said still watching her. Self-consciously she looked down attempting to finish her hair; with her head down I pulled my hands back and pushed as hard as I could sending a wall of water at her.

Once she was done whipping her eyes and spitting the water out of her mouth she looked at me. "That's it! You're on Gaskarth." She said pulling her arms back to send water my way repetitively.

At first I had tried to fight back, attempting to push water in her direction, but with all the water in my eyes my attempts weren't doing much. "Alright Spencer!" I shouted after at least two minutes of nonstop splashing.

"Give up?" She asked stopping the water, I nodded. "Ok good--" I cut her off by starting splashing her with more water as she had done to me.

"Alex!" She yelled through the water as she splashed me, succeeding better than I had.

After ten full minutes of splashing I decided to slow down, loosing energy. "Ok no more!" I yelled towards her general direction.

"Ok." She responded quietly.

We both began to wipe our eyes furiously, burning from the chemicals. When I opened my eyes I could see her still rubbing her own, not even three inches away from me.

Moments later she opened her eyes and locked eyes with me, smiling nervously at me I switched my gaze to her lips for a moment and then back to her large green eyes. We both started leaning into each other, with our lips just about to reach I pulled back. "We should get back to the room so we have time to talk." I said stiffly walking away towards the steps.


	13. Chapter 13

Spencer's POV

I stood in the pool shocked as to what just happened.

_I was going to kiss Alex…again! I don't even know if I wanted to the first time. _

…_That's what we're supposed to be talking about, the first kiss and we almost had our first. This 'just friends' thing is not doing so good. _

_But he didn't kiss me? Did I do something wrong…Did I offend him?_

_Oh shit he's kind of waiting for me to get _out_ of the pool_

I started walking towards the stairs again, blushing as I could feel him watching me.

"Ready?" He asked after I had dried myself off the best I could and had wrapped a towel around myself, hanging my dress over my arm. I nodded not wanting to speak; I was hurt and nervous and mad.

Back in the room he went straight for the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water; I honestly was surprised.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower?"

"No, go ahead, let me just grab my clothes out of there." He said walking towards the bathroom and pulling out a few stray items. "All yours." He said allowing me to pass by him to get to the shower.

I turned the shower on, keeping my clothes on as it warmed up; just in case. Inside the shower I relaxed.

Showers had to be therapeutic in some way; they always made my thoughts so cleared, relaxed me, put things in perspective, allowed me to just not think of anything. It was like when I was listening to music, but without the possibility of something reminding me of a bad memory.

Once I was out of the shower I was relaxed, again willing to hear Alex out, as I changed into a pair of UW Milwaukee sweats, a white tank top and my red 'Free Hugs' hood.

I stood in the doorway that connected the bedroom to the living room for a few minutes, watching Alex writing on a random pad of paper. He had the look that I was accustomed to seeing on myself when I was trying to write something; like your putting all your energy on the pencil in your hand, begging it to write faster to keep up with the words flowing through your head, blocking out the entire world because at the moment you're totally lost in what you're doing.

"Alex?" I asked quietly, hoping not too scare him too badly.

He jumped slightly, wrote a bit more and then turned to face me. He took a minute to look over my entire outfit from top to bottom. "What're the Panthers?"

"They're my school's mascot." I said looking down at the words written on my leg.

"Where do you go to school?" he asked, looking very interested.

"I go to UO Milwaukee." I smiled nervously.

"What're you going to be?"

"Well I'm majoring in graphic design and advertisement and then minoring in business; I want to do something, anything, with graphic design."

"Are you good?"

"I don't know…maybe." I said sheepishly, scratching the back of my leg with the opposite foot as I leaned against the door frame.

"I think you are." He said confidently, flashing me a smile that was enough to make you melt.

"How could you possibly know?"

"Just a gut feeling." He said getting up from his spot at the kitchen counter. "Come sit with me?" He asked once he sat down on the couch.

I nodded my head and crossed the room sitting on the other end of the rather small couch.

We sat silently for a moment, in a bit of an awkward silence, until he broke it. "So you wanted to talk about earlier?"


	14. Chapter 14

Alex POV

We walked down to the pool hand in hand. I didn't want to say anything about it in fear that she'd pull her hand away.

In the elevator she stared her reflection accusingly. I could help but stare at her she looked just looked so beautiful.

Noticing me watching her she locked eyes with me in the mirror. "What're you looking at?" She started to blush.

"Just you; trying to convince myself you're really here." I said the last part quieter.

She looked at me shocked. "Why?"

"I've been looking for you for so long, it doesn't seem real that I'm with you…" I looked away afraid of her reaction.

She stayed silent but continued to watch me until the elevator doors opened, grabbing my hand she led us towards the opposite direction of the pool.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize where we were walking until the second time we walked in a circle. "Spencer, we're kind of going the wrong way." I laughed.

She looked frustrated up at me. "Well you're not helping me find it." She dropped my hand and crossed her arms.

"Come on, it's this way." I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

Entering the empty, hot thick chlorine filled room we headed for a set of chairs to set our stuff down.

Attempting to avoid seeming like the pig I normally was, I didn't look as she pulled off her dress; although I couldn't help peeking once…or twice. I jumped in stopping my thoughts from creating any reaction of any kind.

"Are you going to get in anytime soon?" I asked as she stood on the second step arms wrapped around her.

"It's cold." She protested, clingy onto the railing.

"It's cold?" I asked raising my eyes and walking towards her.

"Yes, I find it very cold." She clarified.

"Well do you know what the cure for coldness is?" I asked standing right in front of her.

She hesitated. "What's the cure?"

I wrapped my arms around her looking her right in the eyes. "To just jump in!" I yelled pushing her towards the water.

When she surfaced from under the water she started yelling at me. "Alex Gaskarth you dick!" I was laughing hysterically by now. "Oh I'll get you back." Before I could react she had pushed me under the water as well.

"Hey you got my hair wet!" I accused when I got back up.

"You got _my_ hair wet first!" She responded sticking her tongue out at me. I looked at her evilly as she started putting her hair up in a pony tail holder. "What?" She asked worried, midway through wrapping the band around her hair. "Oh nothing." I said still watching her. Self-consciously she looked down attempting to finish her hair; with her head down I pulled my hands back and pushed as hard as I could sending a wall of water at her.

Once she was done whipping her eyes and spitting the water out of her mouth she looked at me. "That's it! You're on Gaskarth." She said pulling her arms back to send water my way repetitively.

At first I had tried to fight back, attempting to push water in her direction, but with all the water in my eyes my attempts weren't doing much. "Alright Spencer!" I shouted after at least two minutes of nonstop splashing.

"Give up?" She asked stopping the water, I nodded. "Ok good--" I cut her off by starting splashing her with more water as she had done to me.

"Alex!" She yelled through the water as she splashed me, succeeding better than I had.

After ten full minutes of splashing I decided to slow down, loosing energy. "Ok no more!" I yelled towards her general direction.

"Ok." She responded quietly.

We both began to wipe our eyes furiously, burning from the chemicals. When I opened my eyes I could see her still rubbing her own, not even three inches away from me.

Moments later she opened her eyes and locked eyes with me, smiling nervously at me I switched my gaze to her lips for a moment and then back to her large green eyes. We both started leaning into each other, with our lips just about to reach I pulled back. "We should get back to the room so we have time to talk." I said stiffly walking away towards the steps.


	15. Chapter 15

Spencer's POV

I stood in the pool shocked as to what just happened.

_I was going to kiss Alex…_again[i[! I don't even know if I wanted to the first time.

…That's what we're supposed to be talking about, the first kiss and we almost had our second! This 'just friends' thing isnot _doing so good._

But he didn't kiss me? Did I do something wrong…Did I offend him?

Oh shit he's kind of waiting for me to get out of the pool...

I started walking towards the stairs again, blushing as I could feel him watching me.

"Ready?" He asked after I had dried myself off the best I could and had wrapped a towel around myself, hanging my dress over my arm. I nodded not wanting to speak; I was hurt and nervous and mad.

Back in the room he went straight for the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water; I honestly was surprised.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower?"

"No, go ahead, let me just grab my clothes out of there." He said walking towards the bathroom and pulling out a few stray items. "All yours." He said allowing me to pass by him to get to the shower.

I turned the shower on, keeping my clothes on as it warmed up; just in case. Inside the shower I relaxed.

Showers had to be therapeutic in some way; they always made my thoughts so cleared, relaxed me, put things in perspective, allowed me to just not think of anything. It was like when I was listening to music, but without the possibility of something reminding me of a bad memory.

Once I was out of the shower I was relaxed, again willing to hear Alex out, as I changed into a pair of UW Milwaukee sweats, a white tank top and my red 'Free Hugs' hood.

I stood in the doorway that connected the bedroom to the living room for a few minutes, watching Alex writing on a random pad of paper. He had the look that I was accustomed to seeing on myself when I was trying to write something; like your putting all your energy on the pencil in your hand, begging it to write faster to keep up with the words flowing through your head, blocking out the entire world because at the moment you're totally lost in what you're doing.

"Alex?" I asked quietly, hoping not too scare him too badly.

He jumped slightly, wrote a bit more and then turned to face me. He took a minute to look over my entire outfit from top to bottom. "What're the Panthers?"

"They're my school's mascot." I said looking down at the words written on my leg.

"Where do you go to school?" he asked, looking very interested.

"I go to UW Milwaukee." I smiled nervously.

"What're you going to be?"

"Well I'm majoring in graphic design and advertisement and then minoring in business; I want to do something, anything, with graphic design."

"Are you good?"

"I don't know…maybe." I said sheepishly, scratching the back of my leg with the opposite foot as I leaned against the door frame.

"I think you are." He said confidently, flashing me a smile that was enough to make you melt.

"How could you possibly know?"

"Just a gut feeling." He said getting up from his spot at the kitchen counter. "Come sit with me?" He asked once he sat down on the couch.

I nodded my head and crossed the room sitting on the other end of the rather small couch.

We sat silently for a moment, in a bit of an awkward silence, until he broke it. "So you wanted to talk about earlier?"

"Well kind of…" I said picking at my nails; a nasty habit I've had since I was younger.

"Kind of?" He asked confused.

"Well, it's more I don't know _what_ to talk about really."

"What're you thinking?" He probed.

"Just friends is not working out so hot." I said, making him chuckle.

"I'm sorry for that." He said amused.

"S'okay." I replied still not looking up.

"Do you regret it?"

I looked up at him and looked him in the eyes. "Kind of…" I watched as his face fell. "Only because I don't really know if I can handle being in a relationship right now and then if you factor in that we barely know each other and well I guess the kiss might mislead you…hurt you."

"So you still don't know if you want to be with me?" He asked with a mix of anger and confusion.

"I don't want to say yes…but I don't know."

"So when you held my hand in the elevator that was just…nothing?"

"I don't know Alex." I responded again quietly. "What about the almost kiss? Why'd you stop?"

"I figured if I kissed you again I'd be pushing my luck; pushing you too far. Aside from the fact that we were supposed to be talking about the first kiss then."

"Oh." I responded, amazed at his self-control.

"Yeah, I really like you Spencer; please give me a chance?"

"Let me get to know you? The real you. I'll have my answer in the morning by the latest." I responded looking up at him hopefully.

He sat in silence for a few moments, contemplating. "So you're staying the night?"

"As long as you'll let me." I said smiling.

"Fine." Alex replied, smirking. "What do you want to know?"

"All sorts of things."

Over an hour later we were still sitting on the couch talking. "Okay so any broken bones?" He asked.

"When I was eleven I was playing on the monkey bars with my friends at the time. We were trying to see who could do the coolest tricks; so I being the brave one climbed on top of them and sat there. When I tried to get off I fell and broke my arm. I can remember hearing the bone snap." I responded taking a sip of the water bottle he had brought me.

"Gross gross gross." He said shutting his eyes.

"Oh hush. What about you?"

"When I was fifteen, we were at band practice and I was just messing around jumping around and stuff to some random Blink song when my foot got twisted in the mic cord. I don't know how it happened after that, I just remember falling and not being able to get up."

"Help I've fallen and I can't get up." I whispered under my breath, imitating the old lady commercial.

"You did not just do that." He said in disbelief.

I blushed and smiled. "And if I did?"

"Well then…you're lame." He said making me laugh.

"Well I'm thoroughly insulted Alex." I laughed with him thinking of the commercial. "Alright well what are your favorite foods?"

"Pizza, for sure, and probably steak or sushi."

"Oh yum! Except for the pizza, pasta's better." I smiled.

"You're crazy." He concluded seriously.

We kept talking like that, asking each other random questions from favorite color; mine was green and his was blue. Favorite football team; my favorite were the Patriots while his were the Ravens. We talked about our goals for our lives; I wanted to be happy, he wanted to grow boobs…just kidding (Although he did say that.), he wanted to make music and tour for the rest of his life. We talked about our family and our friends.

It was almost three in the morning when we started winding down. Over the course of the time I had decided that there was more to Alex than a perve, although that dominated, and that he really could be sweet. He was a democrat, he was a great listener, and that he was ridiculously funny. I was sold on Alex, although it really wasn't a surprise; everything was easy with Alex, effortless.

"Well we should get some sleep, it's almost three." Alex said brining me back to the present.

"Oh, that sounds like a very good idea actually." I agreed.

"I'll sleep out on the couch; you can take the bed. This way it wont be awkward." He said smiling.

_And he's a gentleman…at times._ I added to my mental list.

I nodded my head, and headed towards the room with Alex. I stood behind him as he pulled an extra blanket from the closet to take with him.

"Sweet dreams Spencer Leigh." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

"Good night, Alex." I said into his chest not letting go.

He pressed his lips gently on top of my head and let me go slowly. "Get some sleep."

I watched him go out to the couch for a moment and then climbed under the covers myself.

Lying awake for the last ten minutes, I couldn't sleep. I was lonely, I didn't want to sleep alone.

_Why did I agree to this?_ I mentally hissed at myself.

After much debate, I decided I wouldn't get any sleep unless I did this…

I got up from the bed and walked quietly into the living room of the hotel room "Alex?" I whispered into the semi-dark room, lit only by moonlight.

"Spencer, you're awake?" He asked rolling over to face me.

I nodded at him, "Move over."

He moved over on the couch to allow me to lay next to him. Squishing into the room available my entire body was pressed tightly against his warm one; I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. "So I take it this is your yes, you'll be with me?" I nodded my head, and he chuckled. "Good, I was going crazy not knowing." He kissed my forehead quickly.


End file.
